Mann up, Wasteland!
by Brewa
Summary: War, war never changes. The mercs know this all too well. After all, they fought in one for years. So, when the Great War came, thanks to respawn and life preservation spells, they lived through it. Every day of those two hundred years. Constructive criticism please. Male Sole Survivor who sides with the Minutemen. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The Courier and the Wanderer

**War, war never changes. The mercs know this all too well. After all, they fought in one for years. So, when the Great War came, thanks to respawn and life preservation spells, they lived through it. Every day of those two hundred years. They formed an alliance with Saxton, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE! the Administrator, Gray Mann, and Merasmus. After all, better to have someone to have your back in the wasteland. Well, someone who won't sell you out for ten caps.**

 **Welcome back, people of the wastes! I have been contemplating this story for a week or two. As stated above, Merasmus cast life preservation spells on both RED and BLU. The two united and formed alliances with the Administrator, Saxton Hale, Merasmus, and, grudgingly, Gray Mann. The group, still named Mann Co., have met The Courier, The Lone Wanderer, and will soon meet The Sole Survivor. Constructive criticism is appreciated, it makes the stories better. Minor spoilers to a few plot points. Also, as of now I have not played any of the Fallout games, so if you hardcore Bethesda guys notice anything wrong, I'm sorry. Don't go and shoot the radroach with a mini nuke!**

 _MANN UP, MAGGOTS! STAND! ON! THE! POINT!_

 _The Courier's point of view._

Six had no idea on how they got here. They had no idea why they were shot in the head and buried in a shallow grave. They had no idea why the Cult of Mars was so popular. And they DEFINITELY had no idea where the giant missile shooting eyeball came from. They were taking cover behind a rock while picking off the members of the Legion when they heard a voice yell, _"MONOCULUS! I SUMMON THEE! OBLITERATE THESE CULTISTS!"_

Then this giant eyeball started shooting rockets at the Legion members, who, being trained in unarmed combat, had no way to fight back. A member with an ounce of sense grabbed a gun and tried to kill it. A rocket to the face is no way to kill an eyeball. During all of this, Six just stood there. The giant eye, called Monoculus apparently, made no move to kill them, so they just stood there. When every member of the Legion was dead, the same voice called out, _"MONOCULUS! YOU HAVE DONE YOUR JOB! BEGONE FROM THIS MORTAL PLANE!"_ Monoculus then disappeared.

When the eyeball left, a group of twenty two came into view. Eighteen were dressed exactly the same and there were two of each person, save for half wore red and half wore blue. Two women wore purple dresses, one man was dressed in a hat, shorts, and boots, and the last was dressed in black robes with a skull on his head. Six still stood there unmoved since they saw Monoculus. They had a conversation Six didn't remember, and left. They stood there for a good twenty minutes. And then had one thought. "I'm going to a bar, and drinking half their alcohol." They then promptly did so.

 _The Lone Wanderer's point of view._

The Wanderer was having a bad day. First, they were kidnapped by the Enclave. Usual day in the wasteland. Second, they were talking to the president, who was a computer. Still pretty normal. Third, the computer was telling them to abandon their father's project, and kill the wasteland. Same old, same old. Man in a suit killing said computer with a tape recorder. Okay, now it's weird.

While Eden was speaking, an Enclave soldier came in with a watering can. When Eden asked what they were doing, they simply said, "Watering your daffodils, sir." When Eden continued, the man watered the flowers, silently set it down, took out a tape recorder, and stuck it on an exposed bit of computer. The screen suddenly started repeating 'error' over and over and the audio became static. The soldier disappeared in a puff of smoke and in his place was a man in a blue tuxedo wielding a knife. "Take the vial and the door behind you will open." Said the man in a strong French accent. "Take it to Elder Lyons. He will know what to do with it. Best of luck taking back Project Purity. _Au revoir_ , Wanderer." He disappears in a puff of smoke. The Wanderer doesn't even know how to respond.

 **Hope you like this so far! I've been anxious to write this for a while now. [Post edit] I wrote this a few months ago and forgot about it. Sorry.**


	2. The Jewel Cracks

**Hello again, Wasteland wanderers! Hopefully you liked the first chapter! This chapter, the mercs go to the Commonwealth! Excessive use of the exclamation point is awesome! Regardless, the SS sided with the Minutemen and took The Castle. And before you ask, yes, the SS did in fact spend several months traveling to, defending, and then going back to those settlements. I did think the SS would have the exact same reaction. "Preston. I was JUST! THERE! How are there synths and raiders there?! I spent a day on each of the turrets! They can NOT be broken already!" On to the story!**

 _DOKTOR! CHARGE ME!_

Nate was staring out at the ocean, wondering if anyone overseas had also survived the rain of fire all those years ago. Lost in his thoughts, he barely registered the running of boots along the Castle wall. But, when he heard them, he groaned inwardly. The perks of being the Minutemen General outnumber the cons, but the cons outweigh the perks. "What is it Preston?" Nate sighed.

"General! A few settlements sent the alarm through the network!" Preston exclaimed. "It was-" Nate cut him off midsentence. "If you even _think_ the words 'Hangman's Alley,' you will personally be thrown over the side. I spent a week there, and I left it with a deathclaw with the Beta Wave emitter. They'll be ok."

"It wasn't the Alley. It was Abernathy, Sunshine Tidings, and Greygarden so far. Oberland Station sent a sighting, but the group'll reach the Alley soon enough." Preston explained.

"A group? How many? Mutants? Raiders? What are we dealing with here?" A large group could cause trouble, especially so close to Diamond City. If they were Super Mutants…he had best not think about that. "General, I can clear some things up. Muties can't fire shotguns and snipers. And name a raider group with mini guns, rocket launchers, and grenade launchers." At the mention of those heavy weapons, Nate visibly paled. "And, to make it worse," Preston sighed, "there are eighteen of them. And if they have rocket launchers, they might have a Fat Man."

"Send Deacon with a message for the Railroad, and a messenger to the Prydwen. We need as much help as we can get. Put all settlements on high alert, and alert Diamond City Radio. They have the best range, so they can get the message out the fastest. These guys will _not_ take the Commonwealth." Nate speaks in an enthusiastic tone. "Yes sir, General."

 _*time skip of two days*_

The tension in the air was palpable. Even the air was gloomy, with a fog thicker than pea soup, even though few people if any now have tasted pea soup. Since word of the group got out, every settlement except Bunker Hill was rejecting traders, while Bunker Hill was harboring them to keep business. The Great, Green Jewel of the Commonwealth was glimmering dimly. The Castle was on high alert, with every guard patrol in power armor. Every laser musket was always fully charged. And then, a final call of distress.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! DIAMOND CITY HAS FALLEN! I REPEAT, DIAMOND CITY HAS FALLEN! THE JEWEL HAS CRACKED! THE JEWEL HAS CRACKED!" If the tension was palpable before, now it was the final nail in the coffin. The mysterious group had finally taken the crown jewels from the Commonwealth Crown.

The news spread like wildfire. All of the city's ammunition was burned outside the wall, and the weapons locked up. The group was the only one with weapons. The only ransom asked of the group, was an audience with the Railroad, the Brotherhood, and the Minutemen.


	3. Factions Down

**Seriously people! You must like this, otherwise I wouldn't have as many view and visitors as I do on this! You, are all amazing people! This chapter is definitely going to be the meeting of the leaders of the major factions. I might throw in the early parts of discussion, but maybe not at the time of writing this.**

 _I never really was on your side, you hideous mutant._

As the fog permeated the air, a troop of Minutemen escorted an unknown figure through the desolate streets of Boston. All of them unrecognizable except for the Minuteman logo on the helmet of the power armor suits. The one in the center's helmet sporting the Minuteman flag mounted on the back of it. The usually bustling of Diamond City was uncharacteristically silent.

"Sir," states a trooper in the front, "is all of this necessary?" An entire escort in power armor _did_ seem a bit much, but the General wasn't one to take any chances. If this mysterious group managed to take the largest settlement in the established Commonwealth without any sort of warning, they were not to be trifled with.

"Private, you realize that we are dealing with a group that SINGLEHANDEDLY took down DIAMOND CITY without a single moment's notice? The Brotherhood is probably going to risk moving the Prydwen from the airport to ensure a safe transport for Maxson. This is HARDLY an escort compared to that." Exclaimed the flag-bearing Minuteman.

Almost as if on cue, the giant airship groaned as it moved from its mooring. The Brotherhood indeed were taking no chances. The escort continued, and met up with the Railroad. Or rather, bumped into them, as they were using Stealth Boys. Laser muskets were raised, then tentatively lowered at the General's motion.

"Deacon! Why would you even TRY that?! Didn't see the escort of POWER ARMOR going past with a bunch of laser muskets?! We're on high alert, and a move like that could put a major faction out of the way!" The General shouted with malice.

Deacon was about to respond, but something diverted his attention. Two colored dots were slowly making their way towards the group. In the general direction of-"SNIPERS!" Enough was said and everyone hustled to cover in an abandoned building. A convalescent home, by the looks of it. The scope dots tracked over to where their cover was, and started blinking on and off. "Morse code." The dots signed a message and turned off. "'Come inside'. What does that mea-" Deacon was cut off by the opening of the Diamond City door.

The group left the cover of the abandoned building and met up with the Brotherhood escort. As they walked in, they were startled to see no one outside. All doors were closed, and even the Power Noodles were dark. On the elevator to the Mayor's office, however, was a single guard that stood shakily on his feet.

"W-we've b-been expec-expecting y-you. G-g-goin' up-p?" The poor soul looked as if he hadn't slept in a week. Though many people doubted if the elevator could hold them, it slowly started going up. Even the secretary was hiding somewhere, it seems.

They entered the office and were met with a bone chilling sight. The entire group was there, and a series of events were triggered. The guys with the Flamers sprinted toward the Railroad, rendering any Stealth Boys useless, as fire was like a beacon on invisible people. The Brotherhood looked down and saw they were standing on a sticky bomb minefield, and it doesn't matter how powerful the Power Armor is, fifty sticky bombs would obliterate you. The General was sent flying out of his power armor (the fusion core taken out), grabbed from behind and held at knifepoint. The guard, it seems, was a disguise for someone else.

Shotguns were raised, rocket launchers aimed their way, Flamers lit, sticky bombs primed, mini guns revved up, sentry turrets aimed, needles pointed at them, sniper rifles scoped, and a revolver raised. They managed to take down the major factions, along with the major settlement of the Commonwealth. The revolver guy lowered his firearm and began to speak. "Give us your weapons, stealth items, exit your power armor, and let's talk." The man said in a perfect French accent.

Maxson was the first to respond. "Who even _are_ you people?!" Everyone shared a chuckle, for whatever reason, and one of the shotgun guys said in a perfect Boston accent, "Mercenaries, ya big chucklenuts!"


End file.
